Bloody History
by Night Spirit1
Summary: The truth of Malik's past is in need of help. See recent update for information!
1. Bloodshed

  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, not even sanity....  
  
This may not be accurate,but, I DON'T CARE!!!!! My way or the highway!!!!  
And for all those flamers..I live in hell for cryin' out loud!!!!!  
  
  
Blood, Insanity,and whole lot of other pointless stuff  
  
  
Malik's Pov of his childhood . . sort of . . . .   
  
Key:  
thoughts ( though i probably will forget to use them)  
speaking  
  
  
Why do I have to study all the time?! It's not like father will ever let me go outside! Why am I not allowed out anyway? Malik sat in the kitchen of his underground and pondered what it was like outside,he'd never been up there. And then, he fell asleep with his head on his books and dreamt.   
  
It was his 5th birthday and his Father just gave him a teddy bear which delighted   
him because all he ever got was books and clothes. It was the first anniversary of his mother's death, which may explain **some** of his and his father's insanity.  
  
On his tenth birthday Malik was about to have the pharaoh's memory engraved on his back, a family tradition. His father placed the knife into the burning coals as Malik was grimly preparing. When the knives became red from the heat his father took them out and approached the seemingly doomed child. Then he began the carving into malik's back. The pain was excruciating and the smell of burning flesh filled the room. Blood gushed forth as if it were the earth's crust being ripped open to release the lava. The red hot knife seemed to laugh at the child's cries.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. More blood?

  
  
Disclaimer: I **still **own Nothing, including sanity...  
  
I will not have any updates for a while b/c i will be moving and getting a new screen name, : a tear:  
  
Earlier: Rei is taking a walk and Maria is sittin' in a tree waiting to dump a bucket of rotten eggs and oatmeal on a passerby  
  
Rei walks under the tree that Maria is sitting in.  
  
Rei: I know your up there...-_-  
  
Maria: um.......Caw!Caw!......  
  
-_-;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2:Bloody History  
  
Malik was in his room recovering from the engraving, ow, ow, stupid ritual, he thought as the wounds stung, slightly bleeding.   
  
Later ( weeks, days....i dunno)  
  
Isis came into Malik's room, Malik, Father has gone for the day, I am going into town, Rishid will watch you. You mean outside!?, he said. oh, can I come please Isis!!!!! You know very well you are not allowed outside. she said sternly. Pleeeeeease!!!, he begged Oh, just for a little while I suppose, Isis conceited. thank you!!!!, Malik jumped for joy.( wo, not characteristic of me) They convinced Rishid to cover for them and headed towards the door. As the door opened the light blinded them for they had been under ground, in the dark, for too long. They stepped out and the heat beat down like an unforgiving master, whipping a slave. they headed towards town and as they arrived Malik saw so many people, colorful stands full of food, jewelry, and other fine items. Unknown to Malik he was being watched. They journeyed( can't spell) through the stands and crowds until Malik spotted an interesting magazine, as he flipped through the pages he saw an add for a motorcycle. He liked it very much and decided that one day he would own one, and so, torn the page out and took it with him. They headed home and reached the door, when they opened it faint noise could be heard below. They rushed down and into one of their rooms, it was torn apart. So they rushed into a main room to find Malik's father slashing a bound Rishid across the back with hot knives.


	3. lack of blood flow

Author Note!

( I know these are annoying but hey...)

  


Help...this story is dull I know, it's my first fic and suggestions are welcome. I may change things or abandon it. Depends...

Though I can't say I've gotten a lot of reviews. -_- 

Well that's all I have to say..I get to go to a funeral tonight! No I'm estatic really.

Just remember, chickens can't fly and neither can you.


	4. I live

Hiya! I know it's been a long time since I've done anything but you can only blame yourselves, why you ask?, because I don't know if I want to continue it or change it into , like a.....fictional version of Malik's past. Since no one has given me word on what I should do, besides continue, I need motavation here people! :sigh: but, the good news is I may start a new fic, it's about my character's past, I know that sounds stupid but trust me, lot's of blood and other....stuff....... See YA!

Oh and remember, Chickens can't fly and neither can you!


End file.
